


Non proprio indolore

by AkaneMikael



Series: Un giro su Karim [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, benzquez
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Dopo che Lucas è andato ben due volte con Karim e dopo che Toni non gli parla più, alla fine è ora di chiudere sul serio e come si deve. Ma come si chiude con uno che è un muro di gomma?





	Non proprio indolore

**Author's Note:**

> il seguito diretto di Conseguenze, sempre nella serie di fic chiamata Un giro su Karim. Lì Karim ha una specie di fila di persone che ha provato o che vuole provare o riprovare la sua dote speciale che ha a che fare con quello che ha fra le gambe. E prima arriva Marco, così una cosa veloce veloce. Poi Lucas. E lui si incasina di brutto perché nonostante stia con Toni non lo fa una volta, ma ben due. E così siamo al dunque col povero tedesco maltrattato (da me!). Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

NON PROPRIO INDOLORE   
  
[ ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/cc77aa30609ec3917e71723e1c121b1c/tumblr_pd6u626k5g1rmdmxco7_400.png) [](https://78.media.tumblr.com/d69a2e4855b6d033f6b347c0cafb389d/tumblr_inline_pd6tvkdl0F1rbqqur_500.png)

Non avrebbe voluto arrivare a tanto, ma non potevano di certo andare avanti così.   
Lucas lo sapeva che per lasciarsi bisognava come minimo parlare se non addirittura litigare.  
Lasciò correre qualche giorno mentre tentò di fare il bravo con Karim più per una questione di ‘sistemare la cosa di Toni’ piuttosto che impedirsi di legarsi troppo a quello fobico dei legami.  
“E poi Karim e Toni sono due cose separate. Insomma, è Toni che ha un problema con me e non me lo dice. E sono io che non riesco a non farmi infilare da Karim. Per cui va bene, ci serve una pausa magari, per rivalutare ciò che proviamo e vogliamo. Però sarà normale dirselo, no?”  
Lucas era di quelli che parlava sempre in ogni situazione, non poteva di certo starsene zitto e passivo a subire gli eventi e per i suoi canoni ci era rimasto già troppo buono buono a cuccia.   
Così quando quel giorno esplose, fu per l’ennesimo mugugno indifferente di Toni alla sua continua richiesta ‘dobbiamo parlare’.   
\- Senti, non è possibile lasciarsi senza nemmeno parlarne! - Sbottò esasperato Lucas dopo aver preso Toni in corridoio dopo gli allenamenti.   
L’aveva preceduto correndo e l’aveva fermato prima di farlo entrare negli spogliatoi e così mani ai fianchi ed aria battagliera, erano lì a parlarne.   
Era ora, non si poteva fare a meno.   
Toni lo guardò restio e imbronciato, lo nullificò con lo sguardo per poi alzare il mento.   
\- Non capisco cosa ci sia da dire. - Tutto lì.   
Toni dopo di questo cercò di superarlo ma Lucas sbatté la mano sul muro davanti a lui per fermarlo bruscamente. Questo fece spaventare Toni per un momento e lo guardò meravigliato di quel suo scoppio.   
\- Ho sbagliato, evidentemente c’è qualcosa che non va ed ora che ti piaccia o no ne parliamo! Perché non è normale lasciarsi senza dirselo nemmeno! - Lucas non era interessato a farsi sentire o meno dagli altri, ma per fortuna in quel momento in corridoio non c’era nessuno o forse nello spogliatoio erano tutti pigiati contro la porta a sentire, visto che non erano molto distanti.   
Toni non voleva parlarne, si vedeva che preferiva estirparsi un rene a freddo piuttosto, Lucas lo capiva e si odiava per quello che stava succedendo perché Toni era un buono e non era giusto che soffrisse, ma le cose erano andate così. Non sapeva nemmeno quando.   
\- Davvero Lucas, non c’è niente da dire. Non hai nemmeno voluto nasconderlo, per cui evidentemente non vedevi l’ora di scaricarmi. Sei tu che hai scelto questa modalità, non io. - Lucas voleva esultare perché finalmente parlava, gli indicò il bagno di servizio in fondo ma Toni scosse la testa e rimase piantato dove era, duro e rigido. Così sospirò e si strofinò il viso sentendo una disperazione uscire. Non era facile, per niente. E farlo così poi ancora meno.   
\- Non so cosa sia successo, sono andato in... - Stava cercando una spiegazione impossibile da accettare per chiunque, a maggior ragione da lui. - Quando ci si tradisce non c’è un modo migliore od uno peggiore. È sempre brutto e non ho giustificazioni. L’ho fatto e basta. - Decise di buttare tutto giù nella speranza di poter almeno ricavare un rapporto civile con lui.   
Toni rimase duro davanti a lui, a non accettare ancora alcuna parola.   
\- Potevi almeno lasciarmi prima di farlo. Potevi parlare tu per primo. - Ovviamente prima di tradirlo. Lucas sapeva che aveva ragione, aveva sbagliato lui per primo, ma ugualmente:   
\- E tu non provi il desiderio di insultarmi e maledirmi e gridarmi contro? - Chiese esterrefatto senza capire quel suo lato che fino a quel momento l’aveva solo reso bizzarro e non anomalo.   
Toni si strinse nelle spalle capendo di essere di nuovo lui quello fuori posto, com’era sempre stato in tutta la sua vita.   
\- È il mio modo di fare. - Disse semplicemente. - Ho capito che tu non mi volevi più e non ti eri nemmeno degnato di dirmelo prima, me l’hai fatto capire così ed io l’ho accettato, mi sono abbassato al tuo livello. - Lucas strinse le labbra depresso e scosse la testa.   
\- Non lo capisco. Io proverei una voglia di spaccare la faccia a chi mi ha fatto questo. - Toni alzò le spalle facendo scivolare via la maschera.  
\- Non provo niente di tutto questo. - Poi abbassò lo sguardo rendendosene conto da solo, stupito. - Non so nemmeno cosa provo. - Lucas provò l’istinto di abbracciarlo, ma poi qualcosa si ribellò in lui come al solito. Scosse il capo e fece un passo indietro sentendosi montare di nuovo.   
\- Forse è questo che è successo. Non sai cosa provi, non sai dimostrarlo, non sai farmelo sentire. Forse se imparassi ad esternare almeno un po’ quel che provi, a capire cosa provi. Forse anzi... forse dovresti iniziare a provare qualcosa... pensavo che tu provassi ma che non sapessi dimostrarlo, ma mi viene il dubbio che in realtà non provassi proprio niente e che semplicemente ti sei lasciato trasportare perché sì, proprio come ora che hai accettato la cosa perché sì. Io... io penso che davvero ci serva un momento per capire cosa vogliamo e se proviamo qualcosa. -   
Lucas era stato duro ma si sentiva esasperato da quella situazione sviluppatasi per caso e per colpa sua. Sapeva che Toni non aveva colpe, ma era anche vero che non ci aveva pensato un secondo ad andare con Karim.   
Se fosse stato sicuro ed innamorato, dubitava che avrebbe fatto tutto quanto.  
Un pompino od una sega era una cosa a parte. Discutibile, ma per gli uomini più una questione di sfoghi fisici senza significato. Ma il sesso completo, due volte per di più... Lucas non aveva proprio esitato.   
Sicuramente qualcosa fra lui e Toni non andava.  
Toni non disse nulla, non seppe di nuovo cosa dire, così Lucas scosse la testa ed andò dritto evitando gli spogliatoi di proposito, non potendo subire gli sguardi compassionevoli o curiosi di nessuno.   
  
Si ritrovò a camminare quasi a caso per un paio di minuti interminabili, prima di accorgersi di essere sconvolto e probabilmente di stare anche male.   
Quando entrò in palestra pensava solo di fare un po’ di macchine per sfogarsi e tornare in sé.   
Non sapeva se voleva piangere, gridare, parlare o implodere. Non sapeva cosa voleva e non sapeva che tipo di relazione era stata quella con Toni.  
All’inizio era stata una sfida con sé stesso. Arrivare al muro e superarlo e ci era riuscito o per lo meno si era illuso, ma evidentemente non era andata come pensava.   
Mosse alcuni passi nella palestra messa a disposizione dal circolo sportivo che li ospitava per poi rendersi conto che non era solo.   
Un macchinario era in movimento, si avvicinò al rumore e rimase allibito nel vedere proprio Karim fare piegamenti delle gambe appeso per le braccia alla sbarra.   
Per un momento i muscoli tonici e gonfi dei suoi bicipiti che guizzavano in concomitanza con quelli di tutto il corpo, lo sconnessero.   
Inghiottì a vuoto e si fermò rendendosi conto che anche in una situazione così riusciva a desiderarlo molto lo stesso.   
“Lo vedi che ho qualcosa che non va?”   
Poi si corresse.   
“Lo vedi che forse non abbiamo mai provato quello che pensavamo uno per l’altro?”  
Karim continuò con la musica alle orecchie a fare quei movimenti con le gambe prima da un lato e poi dall’altro, lo trovava erotico e perfetto specie se ricoperto dal sudore, la pelle lucida che lo invitava a strusciare le mani su di essa.   
Lo guardò in viso e si morse il labbro, quando incrociò i suoi occhi Karim si fermò e lui si avvicinò imbambolato non sapendo come comportarsi.   
Non era il momento di incrociare il suo cammino con Karim e non sapeva nemmeno controllare la propria mimica facciale.   
Si stava mettendo totalmente in discussione, al momento. Lui e quel che aveva provato per Toni, quel che ci aveva fatto, il motivo. Tutto.   
E approcciarsi a Karim proprio in quel momento non era l’ideale. Però scappare era da bambini, così provò a sorridere e a fare finta di nulla, ma quando Karim si tolse gli auricolari scendendo dalla sbarra, gli andò incontro ansimando leggermente per l’esercizio appena concluso.   
Si fermò davanti a lui e gli toccò il mento con la nocca dell’indice piegato, gli diede un colpetto amichevole e sorrise indecifrabile. A Lucas venne un tuffo allo stomaco.   
\- Finalmente ci hai litigato. - Commentò solamente.   
Lucas andò brevemente nel panico e lo dimostrò spalancando gli occhi. Non voleva minimamente parlarne, specie con lui.   
E Karim indicando col capo le sbarre dove era lui prima, disse solamente:   
\- Vuoi provare? - Lucas lo guardò senza capire se avesse capito bene, Karim così si mise in posizione dietro le sbarre orizzontali ad una certa altezza da terra e gli indicò col capo di raggiungerlo.   
Un cenno, come sempre.  
E lui correva.   
“Sto andando proprio male.”  
Pensò mentre si rendeva conto di essersi appena lasciato col proprio ragazzo ed essere corso fra le braccia dell’amante. Non che Karim fosse l’amante di qualcuno.  
Karim non era l’amante di nessuno.   
Però ci andò, Karim lo girò di spalle rispetto a sé, gli prese i polsi e gli mise le mani sulle sbarre a cui arrivava a stento, poi lo prese per la vita e lo issò.   
\- Aggrappati bene. - Ordinò.   
Lucas strinse la presa sulla sbarra mentre si sentiva andare a fuoco per le sue mani alla vita, mani che rimasero solo più leggere, allentò la presa e si mise di lato, gli scivolò con una sul sedere e l’altra sotto le gambe che gli sollevò in un angolo di novanta gradi perfetto.   
Lucas tenne la posizione mentre si sentiva percorrere da delle scariche elettriche tremende.   
Karim tornò dietro di lui e prendendolo per i fianchi iniziò a rotearlo.   
\- Adesso devi muoverle da un lato e dall’altro tirando ogni muscolo del tuo corpo. Tutti o ti staccherai le spalle. - Lucas eseguì ma subito si rese conto di quanto era difficile a partire dal fatto che lui gli stava dietro e lo toccava.   
\- OPPORCAPUTTANA MA COME FAI A FARLO COSÍ? LO FAI SEMBRARE FACILE! - Strillò spontaneo, Karim rise e lo lasciò, questo fu anche peggio perché per poco non cadde, ma Karim gli indicò le mani.   
\- Saldo lì sopra! - Lucas voleva scendere, calò le gambe ma Karim davanti a lui gli prese le caviglie ed iniziò a muovergliele lui da un lato e dall’altro.   
\- Dai, non mollare. - Così era di nuovo complicato rimanere appeso a fare la scimmia, il suo tocco era erotico nonostante non facesse nulla e da un lato era sconvolto dal fatto che non volesse parlare di quello che era successo con Toni, dall’altro ne era felice.   
I due finirono per guardarsi negli occhi in silenzio nonostante lo sforzo notevole di Lucas di rimanere appeso.   
Poi come sempre fu Karim a gestire la situazione e aprendogli le gambe sempre tenendole per le caviglie, si mise in mezzo e gliele fece avvolgere intorno alla propria vita.   
Lucas trattenne il fiato con la bocca schiusa ma eseguì senza lamentarsi, poi le mani di Karim arrivarono alla vita sostenendolo, scivolarono sul sedere e strinsero come per farlo suo.  
Lucas si sentì di nuovo eccitare e solo quando le loro labbra si stavano per sfiorare e baciare, entrambe aperte ed in attesa, lo capì.   
“Ho proprio qualcosa che non va, sono una persona orribile. Non dovevo aprire questo coperchio, non avrei mai mai dovuto.”  
Pensandolo lasciò le mani dalla sbarra, avvolse Karim con le braccia e scoppiò a piangere nascondendo il viso contro il suo collo.   
Karim, spiazzato dalle sue lacrime che da lui di sicuro non si sarebbe mai aspettato, lasciò perdere il sesso che pensava di fare e lo strinse a sé sostenendolo.   
Come se fosse una piccola tenera scimmietta lo portò sul lettino basso del bilanciere e si sedette con lui avvinghiato addosso, poi lo abbracciò e gli carezzò silenzioso la nuca.  
Non disse niente, lo fece piangere e non fece domande. Rimasero fermi così per un tempo infinito, poi quando Lucas esaurì le lacrime, semplicemente si staccò e si pulì il viso nel collo della propria maglietta già sudata per gli allenamenti di prima in campo.   
Karim gli prese il viso fra le mani, era tutto rosso e gli occhi gonfi di lacrime, sorrise dolcemente e lo carezzò.   
\- Passerà. - Lucas annuì non sapendo ancora come sentirsi.   
\- Adesso sono solo confuso. Su Toni e... - Karim scosse la testa e gli mise un dito sulla bocca sicuro e delicato insieme.   
\- Non voglio sapere niente, davvero. Ma se hai bisogno di qualcosa, ci sono. - Lucas lo guardò meravigliato ed ammaliato nei suoi bellissimi occhi neri e profondi, poi appoggiò sfinito la fronte alla sua.   
\- Stai con me stanotte. - E Karim lo fece.   
Ma non fecero sesso, non ci fu niente di sessuale.   
Lucas crollò sul suo letto addormentato, sfinito emotivamente e mentalmente ed anche fisicamente.   
Karim gli dormì solo accanto, lasciando che poi nel dormire gli si aggrappasse addosso come un koala. Lo tenne con sé e basta, senza dire nulla né prima né dopo.   
Il giorno successivo, Lucas sorrideva ancora.   
Non sarebbe stato di certo veloce e facile, ma evidentemente era ora di essere onesti con sé stessi ed iniziare non era mai facile, ma da qualche parte si doveva.   



End file.
